Delivery of articles in a shingled formation is adopted because it enables the receiving conveyor to be moving constantly. If articles were arrested where they emanated from the processing or producing machine, e.g. a folder of book or magazine signatures, so that a batch was stacked by successive deposition of the articles directly above one another and then released from that arrest so that it was carried away by a perpetually moving conveyor, that conveyor would have to be moving very fast in order that the trailing edge of the batch should be clear of the arresting position before the next batch had to be started. It is therefore preferred in order to allow for high speed running of the producing machine without such high speed, running of the conveyor that the articles should be delivered to a continuously moving conveyor without being arrested so that they adopt a shingled relationship on the conveyor. However when as in most processes and especially book-making it is desired eventually to have the articles of the batches vertically stacked above one another.